The Life - A Series of Maxerica One-shots
by I Put the Fan in Fandom
Summary: Join Maxon and America in a series of one shots throughout their lives together as soon-to-be king and queen! Warning: can get lemony :) so read at you own risk!


AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey guys! Nat and Clarisse here! Thank you so much for taking the time to read our story: you guys rock! We're going to make this story of series of one-shots centered around Maxerica. If you didn't already see the rating, this is rated M, so proceed at your own risk. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. If you have any story requests, let us know in the comments or PM us your ideas. Know that WE LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS! Your comments, both positive and negative, help us improve our stories and our writing so express your thoughts!

xoxo fam - Nat and Clarisse

P.S. Be sure to check out our other stories: link to our page here:  ~iputthefaninfandom

Chapter 1: The Plan

America POV:

I awoke to the steady breathing of Maxon, or should I say My Royal Husbandness? I snuggled closer to his bare chest, still warm despite the cool breeze coming through the accidentally left open balcony door. Last night, as a celebration of Maxon's arm being cleared, we sat on the balcony with champagne and desserts, until our brains became clouded from rational thinking and we let our instincts take over. Thank goodness for Mary coming in to help me get ready for bed, because if we hadn't stopped at that point there would be little Maxon and America's running around the palace in 9 months!

Just as I was drifting back to sleep, I felt warm kisses on my shoulder, working their way up my neck until he came to rest right behind my ear; a place, he discovered last night, that drove me crazy.

"Morning, my dear. Did you sleep well after last night?" I don't need to turn around and see him to know how he is grinning a smug smile.

"Watch it Maxon, your one 'my dear' away from a sharp elbow to the ribs" I say jokingly, but we both know the potential in my words.

"Of course, darling. Now, as much as I would be content to stay here the rest of the day, we do have a full day ahead of us." His voice drips with regret as he crawls out of his, soon to be our, bed. I groan as I drag my legs over the side and slip into my robe. I'm about to cross through the door connecting his suite with mine when I feel his strong arms wrap around me. "Just a moment, Lady America. Did the king formally dismiss you? Because, if not, you're not allowed to leave." His voice drips with adoration and arrogance.

"And how would someone go about getting the King's formal permission to leave?" I ask all-too-innocently.

"After last night my dear I think you're more than capable of getting his fav-" Maxon's last word cut off by my turning around and crushing my lips to his, my tongue pressing at his lips for access. I sigh when he lets me in and we battle it out, until I hear my door open and Mary starts calling for me.

"That's my cue to leave, My Royal Husbandness. Mary's probably already scared after last night: the last thing that I need is one of my most trusted maids quitting for fear of walking in on us... you know." He tries to pull me back in, clearly not caring what any of the staff saw, but I twist out of his grasp as he calls out for me to meet him in the gardens at noon for a special meeting.

I sigh, having previously thought that my day was free of commitments so I could sneakily take a nap, but I trudged forward, my looks needing to be impeccable for any important meeting.

By the time noon rolled around, all I could think about was retiring to the bedroom tonight with Maxon and finished what had been interrupted last time. As I walked through the double doors leading outside, I found that our bench was empty. It was unlike Maxon to be late, so I decided to look around the garden, thinking he had arrived early and taken a stroll, only to lose track of time. It wouldn't be the first time it happened and I doubted it would be the last.

I heard commotion in the Circle Of Roses (basically a gazebo with rose plants intertwined throughout the walls) and when I turned the corner I found Maxon sitting alone on a plush blanket with an emptied basket that contained all of my favorite foods and camera men nearby. I sat down, my curiosity getting the better of me as I immediately began questioning him before he had a chance to explain himself. "Maxon, what is this all for? I thought you were in meetings for the rest of the day...I thought that this was a meeting!"

"Darling, I know that we have both been under immense stresses lately, and we do have some things to discuss. You see, I don't know if you recall but when I proposed to you, I told you I had failed twice before to do it on a grand scale. What kind of king would I be if I didn't give my love everything from the perfect proposal to the perfect wedding?"

Maxon continued on in his speech, but my mind blocked out the rest of the words and the only thing I could focus on was his movements: his subtle gesture that caused the camera men to stand up in a hurry, one recording the moment while the other took a generous amount of pictures, his slow motion to get up on his knee due to his muscles still being sore from his surgery, and his eyes locking with mine as I heard those few, crucial words, "I know I've said it before, but I love you America Singer: will you marry me?"


End file.
